


No, He Does Not.

by ziamistheworld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wedding, fluff enventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamistheworld/pseuds/ziamistheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn finds out Liam is getting married with Danielle.</p>
<p>Liam is crossed between who to pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, He Does Not.

It was early in the morning when Zayn woke up, trying not to move his band mate. He didn't know how much he could take it anymore. It hurt him more and more, the more he saw her with him. It killed him, that he couldn't go up to him and kiss him like she did. The difference was that he was a **_HE_** and she was **_SHE._** A basic difference, making such a big deal out of things. He stood up and looked at the Wolverhampton lad that was laying down on his bed. He was the reason Zayn was still, well, _Zayn_.  
  
He walked over to Liam's side being careful not to wake up his band mate, his love. He carefully touched Liam's cheek, moving his gaze downwards until they met Liam's hands. That stupid ring that was on Liam's finger. From the stupid dancer. He sighed and walked out of the room, thinking of all the nights they've spent together. Just both of them alone, watching horrible soap operas, eating dinner together, or maybe just cuddling in each other's arms.  
  
Zayn couldn't give him anything that she could and if he really loved Liam he was going to have to let him go. He put on his jeans and a sweater that he found from that earlier night. Finally walked over at Louis' flat, where the Doncaster lad would be waiting for him.

• • •

  
As soon as he reached Louis' house he was engulfed by a massive bear hug. He didn't hug back, instead, he cried. Louis murmured a distant 'shhh' into the younger boy's ear, soothing his pain. Louis walked him inside his flat and sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
Zayn was heartbroken. Not only because of Liam getting married, but because he actually thought he and Liam would eventually become one, united, forever. He sat there on the couch looking at the screen and ignoring everything else. A cartoon came on, it reminded him of Liam. His love for Disney. Liam, reminded him of pain. And pain reminded him of how much he loved that boy.  
  
"He told you?" Louis said right above a whisper. Zayn shook his head.  
  
"No, did he tell you guys?"

Louis looked at Zayn carefully studying his expression. He didn't want to hurt Zayn more than what he was already, but how?  
  
"Yeah, he did." That did it for Zayn. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He felt hands around him, Louis.  
  
"Zayn, please, don't." Louis pleaded trying to make him stop crying. Zayn shook his head. Anger, envy, jealousy ran through his veins.  
  
"What Louis, you want me to stop crying?! Why, because I love Liam?! I can't! I can't because everything reminds me of him! Everything little fucking thing, and the worse part is that he's getting married! To her, that should be me!" Zayn cried as those last words came out of his mouth. "I love him, and I can't have him."  
  
His breath was quick and sobs escaped his mouth. Louis didn't know what to do besides hold Zayn close and not to let him do anything stupid.

 

• • •

  
In the next few days, Zayn refuses to see Liam. He locks himself in Louis' bedroom, crying over Liam. Louis is the only one who has seen him. Who has been taking care of him. Who Zayn thinks is the only one who cares about him. He finally comes out one day to get some water, quietly hears whispers.  
  
"Danielle set the date for the wedding."  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"On Sunday."  
  
It was Friday. Sunday was his death line. Rather he lost the love of his life or he would win it back. He sighed and kept on listening.  
  
"I want the four of you to be the best men."  
  
"You really think Zayn is going to show up, after all you've done to him?"  
  
"Louis, I-"  
  
"No, Liam listen. I've seen him cry himself to sleep, mumbling your name, saying how much he fucking loves you. Now don't go all 'I do love him' because we all know -at least I do- that you love him more than that dancer you have as a girlfriend. All of us know how much you both been around each other's flats back and forth, we noticed those love bites on yours and his neck. Liam, are you sure you want to do this to you, to him?"  
  
"Lou, I can't break her heart and tell her I can't marry her."  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
And with that Zayn felt the salty water run down his cheeks, making him feel weak. He quickly wiped and kept on listening to what Liam was going to say. The truth was Liam wanted Zayn more than anything in his life. He wanted Zayn to be the one he was going to be marrying on Sunday. He wanted Zayn hands touching his own. He wanted Zayn. He didn't want Danielle. As much as he liked her, he knew he could never answer her as he would've liked. Louis was just making it harder for him to forget Zayn. He looked up and saw into Louis' eyes.  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can. Just leave with him and never come back, leave."  
  
"Louis, I can't! Dani has been so nice, so perfect, I can't just say no! I can't just break her heart and I do love him more than anything, and I do wanna leave, but I can't! The band, our success, our names are on the line Louis!"  
  
Liam was telling the truth. He loved Zayn and he wanted Zayn with him. The band, what would it be of him and the rest of the boys? They would have to carry their mistake forever on their shoulders, and really, Liam couldn't do that to them. Their names, this reminded Liam of Romeo and Juliet. When Juliet is at the balcony scene telling Romeo to give up his name. If only it wasn't a tragedy, if only they could give their names up and runaway...  
  
"And you can break his? He doesn't like being away from you Liam. Just tell me, why are you hurting him and yourself like this?"  
  
Liam didn't know what to say. He wanted say something but his mouth had gone dry. He didn't want want to hurt Zayn.  
  
"He's stronger than you think Louis. He can do it."  
  
"No, he can't."  
  
Zayn finished hearing Liam. His insides twitched and flipped. How could Liam think that? How was he ever going to forget those passionate kisses, those heated nights, those sweet good morning kisses? He was the other one. Danielle was the real one. Zayn was just another puppet. He sighed and walked into the kitchen as if he hadn't heard anything.Liam looked up the familiar figure of his boyfriend -or ex boyfriend- walk by catching his eye. He stood up and looked towards the direction Zayn had gone into.  
  
He saw him. His beautiful tan skin making the surrounding pale furniture seem as it was shining light on him. He beautiful dark, raven hair spiked up like always. He remembered how Zayn used to stand in front of the mirror making his hair perfect. How he would wrap his hands around Zayn's waist and leave sloppy wet kisses behind. Those heated nights when Zayn had fallen asleep, he would trace Zayn's tattoos, one by one, memorizing every inch of the older male.  
  
"You love him more than you think, Liam." Louis said making sure Liam could hear and Zayn too. Liam gave a glare at Louis and fixed his plaid shirt. Zayn walked out of the kitchen and looked at him.  
  
"You're going with her. And yet you still wear the shirt I gave you. Your favourite plaid shirt. I gave it to you and you're wearing it to go see her." Zayn said in a cold tone. He didn't know whether to be mad, or sad, or anything really. He just knew he didn't want him to go with her. He didn't.  
  
"Zayn, I-"  
  
"No, leave. Go marry her on Sunday. Have a happy life Liam."  
  
"Zayn, baby, calm down." Louis stood up and carefully put his hand over Zayn's shoulders. Liam felt jealousy boil through his veins. Zayn was his, only his. No one could touch Zayn like he could. No one could make nicknames for him unless Liam made them.  
  
"You know what, maybe I should. I can see your happy with someone now."  
  
Liam said in a emotionless tone. The room felt cold to Zayn. A tear rolled down his cheek, his vision becoming blurry.  
  
"I thought you loved me..." Zayn mumbled, right above a whisper.  
  
"Zayn, I do, but I love her too..."  
  
"No! If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this Liam. You wouldn't be marrying her on Sunday! You wouldn't be breaking me! Think about us, about you and me!" Tears were now streaming down Zayn's cheeks as fell down on his knees. Tears were his very weakness, and Liam knew that. Zayn wasn't the one of the person's who would let you see them cry. He'd cry when he was alone -in silence- blocking out the world. Even if it meant blocking out his loved ones.  
  
Watching Zayn cry broke Liam. Liam swore he heard his heart break into a million pieces. He went to hug Zayn, but Zayn's body felt foreign. Zayn on the other hand, didn't know what to do. Cry? Punch the shit out of the love of his life? Scream in frustration? Suicide? His mind was clouded and Liam's arms weren't helping.  
  
Liam took in Zayn scent, it wasn't as strong as it was a few nights back. Then it hit him, he wasn't wearing his own clothes, they were Lou's. He sighed and stood up leaving both boys alone.

 

• • •

  
Sunday morning, and Zayn was alone in Lou's apartment. He left early in the morning to help the other boys with Liam's wedding. Zayn was cuddled in bed with his arms around a pillow who was covered in salty tears. Zayn was gonna loose Liam once and for all. Liam was inside the chapel chewing on the inside of his lip, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Liam, relax." Liam heard the curly haired lad say. Liam nodded and tried fixing his bow tie.  
  
"Here I'll do it." The curly haired guy said fixing Liam's bow tie. Liam bit his lip and looked at his friend.  
  
"He didn't come, did he?"  
  
"You seriously expect him to come and look at you say, 'I do'?"  
  
"No, but he's my best friend Harry."  
  
"And he loves you Liam, what if it was the other way around. Zayn was marrying Perrie, what would you feel?" Liam knew Harry had a point. If Zayn married that scary-looking blonde, Liam would probably die. That would be the end of him. Liam looked at Harry and gulped.  
  
"That would be the end of me, but I'd understand and let him go. That's what Zayn needs to understand."  
  
"You know what, Zayn will. But know this Liam, he still fucking loves you more than anything. Stop being a fool Liam! Go back with Zayn while you still can!"  
  
"Knock knock, oops sorry. I'm in already." Louis walked inside, fixing his tux. Even if he was probably mad at Liam, he showed up unlike Zayn. But Liam knew it would be a miracle if Zayn showed up and -at least- put a fake smile on.  
  
"Curly, leave the boy alone and go help Niall with the guests." Harry nodded and walked out. As soon as he walked out Louis opened his arms and with a frown, Liam walked into them. He cried. Liam wanted to love Danielle the same way she did, but he didn't. His heart belonged to only one person, and he couldn't be with HIM.  
  
"Hey, you're going to mess up our suits if you keep crying." Louis said, trying to lighten up the mood the room. Liam just nodded and grabbed his dirty shirt, cleaning his eyes with it. He pulled back and saw the shirt. It was Zayn's red Polo sweater. His eyes began to water and sniffed.  
  
"How is he?" His voice was broken and right above a whisper.  
  
"He didn't come out of the room sense you left. He refused to eat as well. I tried Liam, but he's completely broken... I knocked on his door this morning, but he just said - _and I quote_ \- 'Get the fuck outta here! Go with that bastard that finished my life! Tell him to fuck that stupid slut once and for all! Leave me the fuck alone!' And I left, not because I wanted but because I needed to be here."  
  
"Yeah, I get it." Liam could really picture Zayn saying that. Zayn looked like an angel, but once you knew him as well as Liam did he wasn't. Zayn was a sugar coated monster that had some terrible anger issues, at times. Zayn was a jealous boy when it came to Liam. He would do anything just to show Liam was his in front of the boys.  
  
"I'm sorry Liam, but you don't have to do this. To him, to yourself."  
  
"I can't back up now Louis. In less than a hour in getting married and I can't stop this."  
  
"You had plenty of time but you didn't do anything about it."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I need to go help with the guests and make sure Niall hasn't eaten all the food. Get your mind ready to begin your new life." Louis walked out and Liam felt as if he was breaking, both inside and out. He wanted Zayn's strong arms around him telling him it would be alright. Zayn's scent flowing through his nose, his strong after shave that made him sexier than anything Liam ever imagined. Liam wanted Zayn more than anything right now, but he couldn't have him. He was the impossible. Louis couldn't take watching his two best friends breaking each other like this.  
  
"Harry, I need to make a call. Take care of Niall, make sure he doesn't finish the champagne before it's time."  
  
Harry nodded and ran towards the kitchen where Louis swore he heard Niall talking about the wedding cake. Of course he wanted Niall to eat it, but he also would have Liam to worry about. Louis stood outside the chapel and dialed Zayn number.  
  
"Hey! You've reached Zayn Malik's phone! I'm not near my phone but leave a message after the beep!"

 

_-BEEP-_

  
"Listen up Malik, Liam hasn't said ' _I do_ ' yet. So get your arse over here. Now. I swear to god, if you don't come you both will be ruining each others life's. Yeah, so get your fucking arse over here. " And with that Louis hoped - and wished - Zayn would show up.

• • •

  
It was really happening now. Danielle was right in front of him holding his hands. Liam looked at her and her beautiful face, but his eyes still glanced over to the door. Hoping for someone to burst through those doors and take him away, his Zayn.  
  
"Danielle Harriet Peazer, do you take Liam James Payne as your husband for good and bad, in the poor and the rich, to cherish, to love?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Liam James Payne, do you take Danielle Harriet Peazer as your husband for good and bad, in the poor and the rich, to cherish, to love?"  
  
"Ah, I-"  
  
"No, he does not." Liam looked to the doors. Standing there was his life in his red plaid shirt, ripped jeans, and his shoes. It broke Liam to watch him stand there, how could Zayn do this to him?  
  
"L-Liam, what's going on?" Danielle looked lost as if she skipped a step to making a paper airplane that did work. Liam tried to answer but nothing came out of his mouth. She said it over and over again until Zayn spoke again.  
  
"He can't marry you because he doesn't love you. He loves someone else." Danielle now looked like a lost puppy. She let go of Liam's hands and looked at Zayn and back at Liam.  
  
"Liam... L-Liam what- Is this some sick joke?!"  
  
"Tell her Liam. Tell her."  
  
"Liam..."  
  
"Isn't silence enough for you? It's me. It has alway been me."  
  
"Baby, is he..."  
  
"No, he's lying." Louis groaned and looked at Liam. Liam turned to face Lou and shook his head slowly.  
  
"No Liam! You aren't doing this to me again! You're mine and you've always been! I'm not leaving without you!" Zayn was crying in front of everyone now. He couldn't loose Liam again. It hurt him too much. His vision blurred and fell to his knees.  
  
"Please Liam..." Liam's heart broke more, if that was even possible. Liam shook his head trying to hold himself back.  
  
"He's lying." Danielle looked at Zayn and them at Liam. She believed Liam and she wasn't gonna let Zayn ruin her wedding. She quickly called security and looked as two big men walked behind Zayn. Zayn looked behind him and quickly stood up. Anger rushed through his veins, why wasn't Liam doing anything about this?! He looked at one of the guys and punched him down, while the other one tackled him down. Zayn fought trying to free himself causing him to bust his lip.  
  
"Liam!" Zayn's voice ran through Liam's head as he was taken out of the chapel. Liam can't seem to look back at the doors because he's afraid he'll leave Danielle once and for all. He's very afraid.

 

• • •

  
When Zayn gets kicked out from the chapel the only place he wants to be at is somewhere quiet. Somewhere where he'll realize that maybe this is all a bad dream and he'll wake up with Liam's strong arms wrapped around his torso. With sweet kisses being placed on his cheeks and lips. But Zayn wasn't dreaming, Liam didn't dump Danielle. Zayn was pretty much the other woman, but in his case, the other man.  
  
Zayn sighed and walked towards a little pond near by wiping off some blood from his lower lip. Once he reached the pond he sat down and looked out to the water. If he could only die... It would make things better for Liam. Liam wouldn't have to worry about Zayn ruining his relationship with that dancer. Zayn didn't have many options and the only thing that was going through his mind was, death. He slipped off his shoes and rolled up his pants as he went towards the water. Death wouldn't be so bad, nothing to really care about, painless death.  
  
"Zayn!" A distant voice said. Zayn looked around but no one was near him. Dying seemed like a good option, after all Liam did rejected him again for that stupid-curly-haired-dancer.  
  
"Zayn!" Zayn heard his name again and saw a silhouette of someone coming towards him. "Zayn! I love you!" It yelled. The voice it sounded so familiar, so perfect, so Liam-like. Zayn walked towards the dark silhouette and ran as it got closer.  
  
"Liam?"  
  
"No you dummy, is Harry." Zayn grinned and jumped into Liam's arms. He didn't know whether to believe this or not, until Liam's lips crashed into his own. The warm taste of Liam's lips. So sweet, so full of life, so perfect. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and smiled, pulling back from the kiss.  
  
"I missed you so much."  
  
"I'm sorry Zayn. I'm such a fool for leaving you. I love you so much." Zayn smiled knowing he'd won. Liam was his. Only his.  
  
"I love you too."


End file.
